Adiós Elena
by LoveSalvatore13
Summary: Esta es mi versión de como Elena se ira de la serie...


Adiós Elena...

**Disclamer. Los personajes narrados en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora L.J Smith y el canal The CW. **

**Mi versión de como seria el episodio final la despedida de Elena (Es solo mi versión). Esto no esta relacionado con las alocadas ideas de Plec, solo es mi punto de vista. **

**Delena. **

Hay se encontraba Elena, pálida. Tenia la cura en sus manos y al frente un Damon con la mirada fija en ella.

-Te la vas a tomar.- Le asegura el.-

-No.- la negó y se la entrego.- ¿Que te hace pensar en eso?

-Elena, tienes que tomarla tu vida merece algo mejor como humana, estaré siempre para ti.

-Estas loco .-Le grita y le lanza la cura.- Este maldito objeto nos complico meses y ahora quiere que yo la tome.-

-Te amo .-De repente Damon la agarra por detrás y le pone una mano en la boca con la cura. Este la tira al suelo y la obliga a tragarla como ella había echo con Katherine.-

**Delena. **

Elena se despierta y sale de la mansión, nose puede creer que Damon le allá obligado a tomar la cura siente como hay gente que le persigue y su mejor lado para salir de eso pensamiento era el estacionamiento abandonado del Grill, pero era raro hay estaban sus amigos y Damon ¿Que hacían hay?

-Elena .-dice Caroline sobresaltando a todos.-

Hu... .-Hay Bonnie le interrumpió.-

-Lo sabíamos .-Esa palabra sorprendió a Elena ¿Damon se los había dicho? Y no estaban enojados.-

-¿Pero no están enojados? .-Las amigas le abrazaron fuertemente y soltaron lágrimas, Elena no comprendía nada.

-Te amamos Elena.- Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, ya la chica se estaba asustando ¿Que pasaba?

-Se que pregunta que pasa.- Dijo Damon.- Elena tienes que despedirte .

-¿Por que? .-Se asusto ella y las amigas se apartaron, Caroline la acerco a los ojos y le hipnotizo.-

-Elena no huiras, te vas a despedir y hará lo que diga Damon .-La morena repitió las palabras con lágrimas en los ojos .-

-No me quiero ir.-Sollozo, Elena sabia que tenían el poder sobre ella y que no podía hacer nada contra ellos.-

-Te amamos y te extrañaremos .-Le volvió a abrazar y votaron lágrimas como si estuviesen muriendo.-

-Yo igual .- Sollozo las amigas se separaron y se fueron a lado de Damon y Stefan. En eso se acerca Matt y Tyler.-

-Te voy a extrañar .-Dice Matt abrazándola primero que Tyler.- Fuiste mi mejor amiga .-En eso Caroline y Bonnie dicen con la voz quebrada de tanto llora un ''Oye'' y Matt con Elena ríen.- Te quiero mucho

-Yo igual.-Le sonríe ella y Matt le vuelve a abrazar, con un beso en la mejilla se aparta para ponerse al lado de la chicas .-

-Tyler, el híbrido que es mi amigo .-Sonrío ella y el le dio un abrazo casi que sacándole todo el aire.- Con tantos abrazos creo que moriré .-El se ríe. Y la suelta.-

-Te quiero .-dice el dejándole de abrazar.-

Alaric se quita del lado de Caroline que llora desconsoladamente.

-Miren al profesor Ric ¿Quien lo diría de Humano, a caza-vampiro, de caza-vampiro a vampiro, vampiro a muerto, muerto a vampiro y de vampiro a humano?-Varios se ríen y Ric la abraza.-

-Cuando lo dices así suena alocado .-El solloza y ella solloza .-Te extrañare Lena

**-Y**o igual y mucho profesor .- ella se le salen muchas lágrimas y a el también pero se separa para que valla Stefan.-

-Gilbert, ¿Quien lo diría? .-Ella va a el y lo abraza.- Te vas a ir .-Solloza y tartamudea.- Te ame y te sigo amando amiga .-

-Yo igual amigo.- Solloza ella.

Cuando se separan todos quedaron en silencio y Stefan fue a consolar a las mejores amigas de la chicas.

-Los quiero .-grita y empieza a llora desconsoladamente Elena.- Da. Dam. Damon.- Y va corriendo hacia el.-

-Te amo, y nunca lo dejare de hacer .- Se besan profundamente y descontroladamente.-

-No me dejes ir .-Le susurra ella, en el oído.-

-Te amo.-Hay todos lloran y Damon la carga y la besa con lágrimas en los ojo cuando la baja iba a hipnotizarla pero ella lo interrumpió.-

-Damon, espera... .-El la suelta un momento.- Graben esto.- Care saca el teléfono y pone confundida la vídeo cámara y empieza.- No se que va a pasarme a partir de ahorita, no se que me van a obligar hacer pero Caroline y Bonnie fueron y aseguro que serán siempre mis mejores amiga a pesar de que nuestro últimos momento no fueron especialmente felices juro que los disfrute mientras ustedes estuvieran hay.

Matt y Tyler. Se que especialmente fueron lo que mas sufrieron los quiero como hermanos jo, los amos .-Solloza.- Alaric mi amigo, confidente y fuiste como un tío.-se le sale una lágrimas a todos .-Te quiero no lo olvides, eh .-sonríe.

Stefan, sufrí tanto cuando pensé que te había lastimado ¿Te ame? Demasiado pero simplemente la vida os hizo amigos, te extrañare. Lo juro .- Aquí suspira y para de hablar para soltar miles de lágrimas en un minuto.-

Damon... Te amo, te amare. Fuiste el único que me hizo sentir viva cuando estaba muerta, me diste todo lo que desee y yo .-Solloza .- Te amo.-Caroline corta el vídeo y Damon besa a Elena.-

-Yo también te amo.- Ahora empieza a hipnotizarla.- Cuando agarres ese taxi que esta esperándote afuera seras libre y vivirás en California estudiaras allá medicina, pensara que Caroline y Bonnie están en Mexico disfrutando de la vida, que Matt y Tyler anda viviendo aquí pero quieren que vivan en otro lado para que sigas la vida. Supiste sobre un profesor llamado Alaric, fue tu profesor favorito pero va a tener una familia y le desearas lo mejor, cuando a Stefan es el chico misterioso de tu salon, fueron amigo, pero igual le consideraste gran amigo y estuviste enamorada un tiempo corto de el, fue tu cuñado . Y yo Damon fui tu novio común y corriente tuvimos tiempos hermosos y los mejores de tu vida, pero el se queda aquí mientras tu seguirá la vida por allá, le amaras y muy pronto lo superaras pero siempre te va amar. No sabrás que los vampiro, brujas o cualquier cosa sobrenatural exista.-Termino el todos las abrazaron y lloraron.- Te amo.

-Los amare siempre.-en ese momento se monto en el taxi dejando a todos llorando y gritando.-Los amo.- Ya cuando este avanzo Elena cumplió todo lo que dijo Damon

**FIN.**

**Con este OS llore pero es así como pienso que acabaran con el personajes de Elena, espero que le allá disfrutado y lloren conmigo.**

**En realidad nose que pasa en la cabeza de Plec al continua la serie sin su protagonista, pero por lo menos nos dejo a la hermosa pareja Delena. **

**Lloro.**


End file.
